


Coffee, cream and some sprinkles

by r0binmon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Police, But only a bit of Clace, Coffee Shops, M/M, Malec, clace, coffee shop AU, for the story, raising madzie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0binmon/pseuds/r0binmon
Summary: During their time at college and police school Alec, Jace, Izzy and Clary tend to go to coffee shops to study. When they switch to a new one Alec meets someone who might change a lot about his life.





	1. Chapter 1

It was just the second time they had been here, studying outside, in front of the coffee shop. Izzy had insisted to try this place after they had been banned from the café they had been going to. Jace had messed with a guy flirting with Clary and so they had ended up here. Alec didn't really mind, though. He wasn't into all these way-too-expensive-pretend-to-be-coffee-drinks anyway. Especially since they met up to study twice a week he usually brought himself some tea. Izzy usually drank two or three cups then and Clary wasn't any better. At least she switched to other drinks beside coffee from time to time.

 

“One medium sized mocha and a... what was it?” Jaced turned to Alec who was standing right behind him.

“Cappuccino,” he answered and rolled his eyes. “You should finally remember”

But Jace didn't even listen anymore.

“Alright, medium sized mocha and cappuccino,” the barista repeated. “And the name?”

“Jace,” the blond haired guy answered before paying. With Alec he walked to the end of the counter and waited for the drinks to be ready.

“They must be studying quite hard if they can't even get their drinks by themselves,” Jace murmured obviously unsatisfied with the situation.

The taller one shrugged. “Can't blame them. Izzy wants to impress everyone. She's just like that.”

“Runs in the family I guess?” Jace pulled his lips into a smirk.

“Shut up”

 

“One mocha and a cappuccino,” the barista finally said and handed over the drinks, smiling at Alec who didn't really realize.

“Let's go then” Jace wandered off and Alec followed him, holding the cappuccino in his hand. They left the shop and joined Izzy and Clary at their table. They went through the books in front of them, paper cups stacked next to them.

“You know, you shouldn't drink that much coffee, Izzy?” Alec said while Izzy took her drink. She took a look at the cup and grinned.

“Thank you, handsome one”

Alec stared at her for a moment and so did Jace and Clary, who just took a sip of her mocha.

“What? I just read aloud what is written on the cup,” the young black haired women answered and turned the cup so everyone could read it. The ginger women looked at her cup and chuckled.

“Mine says Jace. Seems like someone finds you quite attractive then,” she teased Alec who sat down in silence.

“Oh, so there actually _is_ a girl who adores the 'ripped jeans and washed out shirt' homeless guy look,” Izzy concluded making Alec blush a bit.

“I just don't care, okay?”

“So how did she look like?” Clary wanted to know.

“A bit smaller than me, Asian, too much glitter,” Jace answered and Alec felt his heart beat faster for a moment. His eyes met Jace's for a second and he was more than grateful he didn't say the _she_ was really a _he_. Not only because, in fact, there had been a (quite attractive) man, but also because nobody else besides him knew he also preferred men over women.

Jace had found out two years ago, before they had started going to police academy. Of course more by accident since Alec would have never told him by himself.

 

_//Two years before..._

 

“I'm off to meet Clary then,” Jace said and opened the door to their room.

“Alright then. See you later,” Alec answered, looking up from his book. He pulled his lips to a little smile that disappeared as soon as Jace had left. With a deep sigh he lent back, running his hand though his hair. He felt himself relaxing a bit more and opened his desk's drawer. His eyes caught the sight of a magazine lying in there. A man was smiling on the cover having written 'OUT' on it in capital letters. It wasn't the first time he had bought it. But since Jace had been moved to his dorm he didn't have much time alone anymore. His room mate before had left the academy. But he had been busy all the time, hardly being in the dorm anyway. Contrary to Jace whom Alec got along pretty well. Of course he did. He had been growing up with him. And so they spent a lot of time together. Not today, though.

Jace suddenly (okay, maybe not so sudden, they had needed five months after a long on-off) being in a relationship with Clary had hit Alec hard, like someone punched him in the face with a brick. When meeting her for the first time he found her quite annoying. But Jace was head over heels for her. And since she was in the same year as Alec's sister Izzy the two girls also became friends. Just Alec didn't really know what to think of her.  
The fact that he was dating Clary was even worse than the fact he was in a relationship at all. Alec had liked him for years. And of course he had known that Jace was the most heterosexual men on earth, making it impossible for Alec to ever being close to him. At least closer than a friend or a brother, as they both called each other.

 

Alec reached out for the magazine. Jace would be gone for a while so he would have enough time to read it and make it disappear. After all that was what he usually did, but it seemed like today was not the same as always. He had just made himself comfortable on the bed and read two pages when all of sudden there was a knock.

“Coming in,” Jace announced himself and already opened the door. Caught in surprise Alec tried to hide the magazine and stuffed it under his pillow.

“You're back? A-already?” Alec tried to ask calmly but his racing heart made him stutter.

“Clary called. Something came up. I'll stay here then. Or would you like to go out somewhere?” Jace explained himself and he sat down on his own bed, looking over to Alec.

“Ah, no. I think I will study a bit more,” the black haired said.

“I can see that...” Jace frowned. Alec was sitting there quite nervously, his hands playing with the seam of his t-shirt. “You're alright there?” And all of sudden he widened his eyes. “Oh! Shit. Sorry. Did I come in while you just wanted to, you know...”

“Wha-...? No! Hell, no. Jace. I didn't want to... No!” He really didn't. After all it wasn't some erotic novel or porn magazine. But he didn't make anything better with that answer. Jace seemed to get curious about what he had been doing.

“So what did you hide then? If not some-”

“Jace!”

The blond one chuckled and came over to Alec's bed. He wanted to grab the magazine but Alec held him back.

“Stop it!”

“What are you hiding from me?”

“Nothing. Just... don't,” Alec tried pretty helpless. He didn't want to lie to Jace. At the same time, though, he just didn't know what else to say or to do. For a second he dropped his guard, hoping Jace would leave him alone now.

 

A mistake. Jace fetched the magazine and took a look at it. “Huh? What's wrong with it? It's just a magazine. Why hiding it from me?” Alec was sitting there on his bed, frightened what his brother would think about him now. But there was no reaction at first. Maybe after all it wasn't that obvious. Nearly a minute went by before Jace looked up from the magazine again.

“Is this one of those gay magazines? I actually thought they would only show naked men,” he said, baffled by what he saw there.

“It's not only for men, so...,” Alec tried to explain with soft and shaking voice.  
“Ah, fair enough. Well, so why did you try to hide it? I mean... it's not like I would think less of you because you're reading a magazine for gays. I'm sure there's quite some interesting stuff in there”

“Jace... I don't... I...,” but Alec stopped, unsure of what to say. His breath was going fast and his heart raced. Jace didn't get it, did he? “Jace... I read it because I... I can relate, you know?”

 

It seemed like Jace needed a moment to process these words. A long moment of silence and Alec could hear his own heart beating, blood rushing through his ears.

“So... you're... gay?”

Again there was silence. Alec couldn't look at Jace. His whole body was tense and shaking. He nodded quietly, his fingers fumbling at his seam again.

“Couldn't you tell me earlier?” Jace asked, who had sat down on his bed to take a proper look at the magazin, was standing up again and walking over to Alec. He sat down next to him, grinning. “Then I wouldn't have tried to introduce you to all those girls”

Now it was Alec who needed a moment. He looked up, confused, his eyes looking straight at Jace.

“You don't mind?” He asked eventually.

“Why... should I mind? Look, Alec. You're my brother. And it's just none of my business if you're after a girl or a guy. So shag whoever you want to shag” Jace shrugged his shoulders, then placed one hand on Alec's. “I could never think less of you, just because of that”

 

From that day one Jace tried to include Alec more into his 'Look at that fine ass'-conversations by not only pointing to women but also men, though he himself was not the least bit interested. Alec, first a bit annoyed by it, yet still grateful joked with him about it and he had never been happier about telling him. Of course he wouldn't be able to confess about who he actually thought had a 'fine ass', but he shared a secret with Jace that nobody else would ever know about. Jace even promised to not tell Clary or Izzy, though he had been really surprised his sister didn't know. But Alec thought it would be best. So he respected it.

 

_//End of flashback_

 

“So, Alec, was she your type?” Clary asked while taking a sip of her mocha.

Alec just shrugged it off and sat down next to Izzy. To be honest he didn't even look at the barista too closely. Maybe he should have. But when he looked at Jace who was smiling about something Clary just had said, he knew no one would ever be able to compete with Jace.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you wait so long.  
> Work got me and when I wasn't at work I spent so much time on #SaveShadowhunters, the campaigns and so couldn't go on writing.   
> But now I finally did it. I hope you like the chapter.

Magnus had been jobbing here for about two years now. Since the police academy was close there usually were a lot of students and, to his delight, quite some customers with uniforms as well. Men and women. He didn't care much about that. Most customers were regulars who he already knew by name, though not all. Since there were also some people just passing by who came in to grab a coffee or a small snack, while others took their time to relax.

That day he served a young lady her usual chocolate frappe when two guys came in he hadn't seen before. They were both quite handsome. While one was more the popular-with-everyone type the other was more like the mysterious type of men, which he unarguably preferred.

“One medium sized mocha and a... what was it?” Said the blond one before turning around to the other.

“Cappuccino. You should finally remember,” the black haired guy answered.

“Alright, medium sized mocha and cappuccino. And the name?” Magnus asked. “Jace” was the only answer he got and he scribbled the name on the mocha before he took the other cup to write something else on it. _Handsome one_. He really was. After he took the payment he started preparing and switched with his colleague. He wanted to hand it over himself, though it didn't seem like he would get a lot of attention. Pity. Still he wanted to try at least. After all he didn't know if they would come back or not. When he was done he handed over the the beverages with a friendly smile on his lips, looking at the taller, black haired guy.

“One mocha and a cappuccino,” he said but frowned a little when there wasn't even a _Thank you_. Instead they just left on Jace's order. He let out a sigh and the barista next to him turned around.

“What's wrong? Not his type?” She asked giggling and he rolled his eyes.

“He wasn't even looking at me, Cat,” Magnus answered, clearly unhappy with how the situation turned out. Still, he was at work and had to go on doing what he was supposed to do. After all _Handsome One_ was only one of many. So why should he care? But something about him just was... quite attractive. Not in a ' _he's looking very good_ '-way. More like... certain... vibes. He didn't even know what it was, though.

 

When he went back home Catarina was already there. Her shift had ended earlier so she got Madzie from her babysitter and was now playing with her in the living room. Magnus and Catarina shared an apartment now for years. It wasn't much, but alright. Better than the place they had lived at before and his friend didn't want Madzie to grow up at an orphanage like they both had to.

“Daddy!” Madzie got up when she heard the door and ran to the door to hug Magnus. Technically, Magnus wasn't her dad. But since he helped raising her he somehow became her dad. She wasn't even related to Catarina but they preffered to keep it a secret from her. She didn't need to know.

It had been a long process until Catarina got the custody for the girl but somehow she made it – with Magnus' help. After all he also cared about both of them a lot.

 

Magnus took Madzie up and hugged her tightly, carried her to the living room where Catarina was waiting.

“How was your day, darling?” He asked with a smile and kissed her cheek.

“We went to the park and played!” Madzie told him enthusiastically and her eyes were sparkling.

“You had fun?” Magnus asked and the girl nodded instantly. “I found some nuts. I collected them. And we made figures from it.”

“Ohh, you want to show them to me?” He let Madzie down who left the room to get her chestnut figures. When she came back she showed them to him and Magnus kissed her again.

“They look amazing, Madzie. Great job,” he said softly. He was so proud of how Madzie had turned out. Neither Catarina nor him had had any experience in how to deal with babies or little kids, though they had cared for a lot when living in the orphanage. They had been big brother and big sister to a lot of them. But in the end it was something different. With Madzie they really had to take care of her. Feed her, keep her company, teach her walking and speaking along with other things. Here was no one who could have helped them. And in the beginning they even had a lot of trouble with the apartment since only one of them worked to earn money until Madzie finally went to the kinder garden. Catarina therefor worked short shifts and if she couldn't make it in time a good friend always picked her up. Since he only lived one block away that was quite comfortable having him as a babysitter.

 

That evening Madzie went on and on about her day in the park and Magnus loved it. He loved listening to her, seeing the joy in her eyes. It was like really having a family and a kid. But in the end he didn't feel anything for Catarina but friendship. And maybe something like siblings would feel for one another. This was why he sometimes felt lonely. Not alone, but really lonely. He had had relationships before but all of them had been short and didn't really satisfy him. He didn't feel complete. And in the end he wondered if he just wasn't meant to be happy. Of course it was also his own fault since he avoided talking about himself. So either his partners left him because he didn't talk or his partners were so busy talking about themselves that they forgot about Magnus.

Either way, those relationships were a short adventure. A try to find someone whom he could have been happy with but in the end nothing had worked out. So he was still here, living with Catarina and Madzie. Catarina herself wasn't really interested in looking for anyone. She was quite happy with her small family though she knew Magnus felt lonely.

Sometimes a feeling of helplessness took over her and she didn't know what to do to help Magnus. But she also didn't want to start a fight with him. It had happened before, after he and Camille had finally ended their relationship. Camille had been very abusive and Magnus had suffered through all the time. She had hated to see him like this. And ever since then Magnus had himself cut off from anything around him even more. Of course he flirted, like he tried to today. Still, it wasn't the same as before. He wouldn't just easily give in to more than a short adventure.

 

When Madzie was tucked up in her bed Magnus decided to join Catarina for a glass of wine and a movie. They loved sitting on the sofa together, watching movies, having some drinks and a bit of popcorn, though today they had eaten so much for dinner they couldn't get themselves to make some popcorn. So they just had some wine now and rather than watching the movie they talked about the day, about Madzie and about some bills, they had to pay when suddenly Magnus mentioned the _Handsome One_ again.

“Do you think he even realized I exist?” he asked, making Catarina frown.

“Okay, this is the last glass. I won't let you have another one.” Magnus was always like this. Overthinking things again and again and trying to drown thoughts in alcohol which made him even more vulnerable than he already was though at least he could pretend he wasn't, when he was sober. Catarina got up, brought the glasses and the nearly empty bottle away. She hadn't noticed he had already been drinking so much.

But when she came back Magnus was lying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling and sighed deeply.

“I think I should go to bed,” he said.

“True. Come on, dear. I'm gonna help you” Catarina helped him up and brought him to his room. He could have gone alone but she wanted to make sure he was really going to bed and to sleep.

“We both have off on Saturday evening. We could go to a party.” Magnus suddenly suggested just as he was lying down.

“I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Magnus.”

Again he sighed. “I'm an adult, you know? You can't forbid me to go to a party.”

“I know. And since I know you would just go there anyway I need to say yes. I'll check back with Ragnor if he has time to come over to look after Madzie. Alright?”

Magnus nodded and grinned when Catarina kissed his forehead.

“Good night,” he said and Catarina replied with a soft “Sweet dreams”

Then she left the room and Magnus fell asleep just shortly after.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you think he'll come here again?” Magnus asked why adding some caramel syrup to the cup in his hand.

“Who?” Catarina frowned. “Oh, wait. The _Handsome One_ , right?”

Magnus hadn't mentioned him for about a week but she saw on his face that, whenever he had shift, he was looking out for him.

“Magnus, you saw him one time. And he's probably just a douche anyway, so-,” but she couldn't go on talking since Magnus had suddenly turned around, handing over the cup to a customer and was now at the cash point.

 

“Tall vanilla latte and a cappuccino” Jace said, taking out some bills from his pocket.

“Jace was the name, right? You're alone today?” It was like a big question mark that suddenly appeared on Jace's face and he looked at Magnus for a while, before he started laughing.

“Oh, it's you. Nah, obviously I'm not alone. Someone's waiting outside for me,” he explained without explaining anything. So he obviously wasn't alone but that someone could be anyone. Magnus scribbled down his name on the cups and handed them over to Catarina to make the drinks.

 

When the drinks where done Jace fetched them and walked to the door, turning around again just as he left the store. Izzy was sitting outside, going through her notes, a deep frown on her forehead.

“Thanks,” she just said when Jace handed her one of the cups, and sat down in front of her. Jace didn't even know why he was here. But obviously it was because Izzy wanted a drink for free again.

“You know that I write down every cent I spend for you?” He asked jokingly.

Finally Izzy looked up. “What? For real?”

“Of course not. But why did you ask me to come? Can't you study by yourself?”

The black haired sighed deeply. “Okay, you got me. But it's just so boring sitting here alone, you know? And Alec wouldn't come. He was busy with writing his report. Clary is watching a movie with Simon and so just you were left to ask.”

“Fine. Now I'm here anyway.” Jace leaned back, looking at the door to the coffee shop again. That guy remembered his name. From just one time ordering there. That had been a bit creepy. And also... why did he ask something like that? And the way he asked had just been so weird.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Izzy, who finally paid Jace full attention, asked between two sips of her drink.

“That barista guy. He remembered my name from just one time ordering when he was there,” Jace answered and Izzy chuckled.

“Well, there are two options. Either his memory is amazing – and I wish my head would work like that – or you made a certain impression on him”

Jace tilted his head a bit. “Nah, I don't think it's like that... But let me help you with your stuff. Otherwise I'll have to pay for another coffee.”

A certain impression... maybe not him. But Alec. And since he didn't know his name he at least remembered Jace's. That was quite a surprise.

 

 

“You didn't try to flirt with him, did you?” Catarina asked when sitting down with Magnus that evening. Madzie was already tucked up in her bed and asleep.

“Of course not. I'm not that desperate!” Magnus insisted.

“Didn't look like that when we went to the party. Was there even one person you didn't try to-”

“Can we stop that talk now?”

“Magnus... honestly. How long do you want to go on like that?” Catarina was seriously worried about him.

 

He hadn't been like that before but after Camille he had been so hurt. And though he wished for a proper relationship all he did was flirting and ending up in bed with someone. May it be men or women, he didn't care much. But it wasn't for the good. On the contrary. Magnus seemed so unhappy. Drowning his feelings in alcohol didn't help either.

 

“That blond guy. He had been with _him_ the last time. His friend or... whatever they are,” Magnus finally give in so the subject would change. At least a little bit.

“Oh. With _Handsome One_ you mean? Magnus. You saw him once. It's not like anything happened between you two and-”

“But something could happen. Catarina. I'm fully aware of what I'm doing and I'm an adult, completely capable of living a responsible adult life. I'm here with you, my best friend and Madzie. And I'm okay with that. I just try to get a chance, alright?” Magnus closed the topic and Catarina nodded slightly.

“Alright then” She would leave it by that but still she worried. And at the moment it didn't look like something or _someone_ would be able to change that.

 

 

“Guess what,” Jace said while coming into Alec's and his room.

“Huh? Sorry, I'm busy with-”

“Yeah, your report. I get that.” Jace pulled his chair next to Alec's and grinned. “So Izzy and I were at _Cozy Coffee_ and-”

“Ah, she made you buy her coffee again?” Alec asked and couldn't hide a small chuckle.

“Yeah, anyway. So I got her a drink and that guy was there. Asian, glitter... you know?”

Alec turned his face to Jace now. “Jace. What are you trying to tell me?”

“Just wait. I'm almost there,” Jace answered and Alec let out a deep sigh. “So he was there and he remembered my name and... asked about you.”

“What?” Alec was baffled. “Why would he do that? He doesn't even know me”

“Well, he didn't make it that clear but... anyway. I think you should give him a chance,” Jace insisted. Since he knew Alec was gay he had tried so often to help him finding a boyfriend, though Alec wasn't really interested.

“Jace, just because he wrote that down on, what he though was my cup, doesn't mean he's gay or interested or anything. It just means he found me handsome or whatever. Guys can say that about others as well.”

“No, Alec. They can't. Straight guys don't do that. Talk to him at least,” Jace went on pushing him and Alec finally gave in.

“Alright. I will talk to him. Can I go on with my report now?”

 

 

Alec was staring at the ceiling, listening to Jace's calm breathing. He really agreed on talking to that guy. And he didn't even know why. He wasn't that eager to find someone to be in a relationship with. He was at this academy, studying, always busy. So there was no time. Also, it was just some random barista. Last time he didn't even have a proper look at him. He could already imagine how everything would go, since he wouldn't even talk to the right person. Who knew how many Asian guys were working there?

A frustrated groan left his lips. Really? He was still awake because of those thoughts? Why did he even care? He'd go there, talk to that guy, buy himself a drink and leave. That's it.

He turned around, looking at the wall now. When should he go there anyway? If Izzy or Clary would be with him, that would be impossible. So it would just be Jace and him. Jace would insist on accompanying Alec. And there was no way he could avoid him. Sometimes he was so persistent.

Alright then... He'd find a day...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry it took me so much time. I was so involved with the #SaveShadowhunters campaign that I hardly had the moments to focus on this fanfiction. I'm glad I have finally been able to go on, though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end there is a bit of Clace, dedicated to my lovely [Lisa](https://twitter.com/LuuucysView).  
> If Clace isn't your ship, just skip the flashback. It's not relevant to the Malec story.

Why again was he so nervous? _Seriously, get yourself together_ , Alec said to himself while standing in front of the coffee shop. This was just stupid. Maybe he should just tell Jace he had been there, had a talk and left again. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't lie to Jace. He'd find out instantly, anyway. He took a deep breath, opened the door and... only saw two women behind the counter. Alright then. He tried. The tension was wiped away. Shrugging he turned around to leave the store again, when suddenly he heard his name.

 

“Alec!” Izzy was waving her hand from a seat in a corner. She was here... again. Really, like, did she ever go to another place than this?

Still, he went over to her table and hugged her, as she wrapped her arms around him. Another girl sitting at the tabled smiled shyly.

As Izzy let go of her brother she introduced both of them to each other.

“This is my brother Alec. Alec, this is Lydia. We share some of the classes,” she explained and Lydia got up to hold out her hand. Alec shook her hand.

“So, what are you doing here?” he asked as he was sitting down.

“Studying. But more interestingly, what are _you_ doing here? You came in to leave again?” Izzy looked at Alec with the usual intense look when she knew something was going on.

“I was... going to meet someone. But I think I misunderstood the meeting point.”

“Doesn't exactly sound like you.”

“Didn't have much sleep. Jace was snoring all night. You have no idea how horrible that is.”

Izzy laughed. “Yeah, because my brother never snores.”

 

Alec wanted to say something but it was Lydia who was talking now.

“Izzy said you're at the police academy?”

“I am. I already finished college and just started there.” Alec answered and looked at her with a polite smile.

“Do you know what you want to do after graduation?”

“I'm thinking about it. I thought about applying to become an officer.”

“That sounds really good. When I'm done I'd like to become DA.”

“Long way. But I'm sure you'll make it.”

“Thank you, Alec” She smiled.

 

Lydia was a clever and dedicated young woman, Alec found out. Family of police men. Since she didn't have any brothers she had soon be pushed in the direction to follow her father and his father. Alec knew all to well about that. It wasn't like he really had any pressure. But still he knew some things were expected from him.  
But even though Lydia's parents would prefer to see her at police academy as well, in the end they also had been happy with the decision to go to law school.

 

As Alec was back at the dorm Jace was there as well. And Clary.

“Oh, shit. I'm-” He made a step back. “I'm so sorry!” Alec closed the door and sighed deeply. He actually wanted to leave but just a moment later he heard Jace's voice.

“It's fine, you can come in. We're dressed again,” he added with a chuckle.

Alec came in but hesitated, didn't really look to Jace's bed, on which Clary was still lying in Jace's arm. But at least she was wearing her shirt again.

“Didn't we agree on the sign on the doorknob thing?” Alec asked.

“My bad. We... were kind of... in a rush”

Alec huffed and looked at them slowly. “You... want me to leave?”

“Nah, stay. It's alright. I mean... as long as we don't distract you”

“As long as you keep your clothes on,” Alec added making Jace and Clary laugh.

“We can't promise” Clary grinned and pulled Jace into a kiss again.

 

Alec could help but smile a little, as he sat down at his desk to study a bit again. After all this was also Jace's room. And he was free to do what he wanted to do. He accepted it and it didn't bother him too much.

Still he was glad when about an hour later she left and it was only Jace and him again.

“You could have gone with her. Out for dinner or whatever,” Alec suggested.

“...you want to get rid of me?”

“Wha- no!”

“No worries. But she told me before there was something coming up so she wouldn't have time anyway. We could fetch dinner somewhere, though”

“Awesome. I'm in.”

“Tony's Pizza? At 6?” Jace grinned changed his shirt. “Will go out for some training until then”

“Perfect. See you later,” Alec answered and heard the door closing behind Jace.

 

 

It had all started in high school. Jace being the weird super talented sports guy with everyone loving him while he saw himself more like a loner. He preferred spending time with Alec and Izzy more than going out with any girl who wrote him an awkward love letter.

Though Alec was an outsider, people would never have dared to do something stupid to him because he was best friends with Jace. For Alec this was good on the one hand but really annoying on the other, since lots of girls had tried to get closer to Jace through him. He had thought that no one would ever get closer to Jace but during their last year he was taught better.

That year Clary had suddenly showed up. Cute, and tiny girl. Beautiful red hair. And Jace had suddenly been head over heels for her. Alec had never seen him like this and he also never would have thought that he would feel... jealous. It had not really been because of Clary or Jace's feelings for her. It was more like, he had been scared someone could get closer to Jace.

 

_//A few years before..._

 

Jace was sitting in the music room, playing the piano during his free time when the door opened. Clary looked inside the room and smiled.

“Hey, I heard you playing. Is it alright to stay and listen a bit?”

Jace nodded and went on playing, as Clary sat down, her sketch book on the lap and a charcoal pencil in her hand. Once in a while she looked up, having her eyes follow Jace's movements and went on drawing again.

It wasn't until they realized the sun was setting that Jace stopped playing and Clary finished her drawing.

“I guess we should leave,” Jace said and got up, just to be stopped by Clary.

“You're Jace... right?” she asked and he nodded. Jace already knew where this was leading to and he didn't really like that. “To be honest, I found them and also you quite annoying”

Okay, this wasn't what he expected. “What?”

“Yeah, sorry for that. But honestly? If you're not interested, just tell them. They should get the chance to go on. By just ignoring them or even flirting you won't change anything, you know?”

Jace couldn't hold back and started laughing. Nobody had ever talked to him like that.

“It's the last year anyway,” he still answered, “It's not like anything would change during these last months.”

“Maybe not. But it's just fair”

“It would also be fair if you'd tell me you name. You know mine as well, so...”

“Clary”

Jace nodded. “And what did you draw there while being bored from listening to me playing?”

A sudden blush appeared on Clary's cheeks. “It's not that good...” She answered.

“I still want to see it. I mean, it's just fair, right? You listened to my music so I'm allowed to see what you've drawn there” Jace came closer and reached out for the sketch book.

“Wait! You can't-!”

But it was too late. He already got it, holding it up so high Clary couldn't reach it. When going through her drawing Jace was more than just impressed.

“Wow... those are amazing,” he said and went on scrolling through the pages until he reached the newest one. This... was him. Sitting at the piano and playing. “Can I... have it?”

“Huh? You...” Clary looked at him dumbfounded.

“Yeah, sure. I like it,” he added shrugging and gave her the note book back. Clary took it and ripped the page out, handed it over to Jace and smiled. “Thanks”

 

_//End of the flashback_

 

It had been that day when all of it had started. But even though they had been so close just after a short time, there was no way it could have turned out as an easy, lovey-dovey relationship. To many things had been standing between them, too many secrets and too many emotions Clary didn't know how to interpret. And even though they were happy now, it had been a long way until then.

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Good morning. You're late,” Magnus said with a grin on his lips. “Don't worry. I made sure Madzie has proper breakfast and is on time. Just to let you know. It's half past 12”

Catarina yawned, but a smile appeared on her lips. “What would I do without you?” She gave Magnus a soft hug before sitting down at the table on which Catarina's breakfast was prepared.

“How was it?” Magnus asked, taking the chair on the other side of the table. He poured the two of them some tea and Catarina frowned.

“Delicious,” she answered. “And... oh! You will never guess who I met,” Catarina mumbled between two bites.

“Huh? A childhood friend you haven't seen in years?” Magnus asked rather unimpressed.

“ _Handsome One_ ”

 

//Last evening...

 

“I can't believe he's such a douche,” Dot chuckled. “Did he really expect I would buy that story? I'm better off without him.”

Catarina nodded. “Hell, yes, you are.” She took a sip of her drink, when two guys were entering the restaurant and walked past their table on their way to a free one, led by a girl of the service staff.

“That one looks sweet” Dot's eyes followed the blond one, while, as Catarina spotted the two, she stared at the black haired one. Wasn't that _Handsome One_? She couldn't believe they were here. Especially after Magnus declining the offer to come here for dinner. Oh, he'd so regret it.

“You seems to be fond of them,” Dot added when Catarina was still staring at the guys.

“No, I just... It's about Magnus. But don't tell him you know about it.” Catarina was serious. Magnus wouldn't like her to share this story. But also she couldn't keep quiet about it.

“Don't worry. I'll keep my mouth shut,” Dot promised. “Now spill!”

“Alright. Those guys were at the coffee shop. And Magnus, well, he was quite fond of the black haired one. He tried to flirt with him right away, with not much success, though. Took his cup and scribbled _Handsome One_ on it.”

Dot chuckled and lent over to Catarina. “Oh, so this is his type?”

“Absolutely. Magnus talks about him over and over though he saw him just that one time”

They both went on looking over to the two friends who didn't really notice they were watched and Catarina wondered if he'd come to their store again. At a time when Magnus would be there. He should at least have the possibility to talk him.

 

//End of the flashback

 

“So I went over to their table and asked if he would come to the coffee shop again. Jace agreed for him. Especially since I told them the drinks were free then” Catarina grinned and Magnus was just staring at her, his mouth not fully closed.

“You... what?”

“I thought you'd be grateful”

“Well, I am. But...” Magnus shook his head. Okay. This would be extra weird. But on the other hand... he'd see him again. And he would be able to talk to him. “So when will they come?”

“I told them your shifts and they said they might come on Tuesday afternoon”

Magnus couldn't really believe this. Catarina really talked to them and asked to come over? It wasn't like he wouldn't appreciate it. But at the same time he was unsure about what to think of it. And... what did they think? A random person walking up to them, asking them to come to the coffee shop for no reason besides the fact that they'd get drinks for free? How stupid was that?  
He let out a deep sigh, before giving Catarina a look of complete disapproval.

“What's with that face?” Catarina asked when seeing the expression.  
“Never mind. I just hope they don't think you're some weird creep. Or I am.” He chuckled and couldn't stop thinking about that weird situation that was. After all Catarina didn't tell him much about what else happened; just that they would come to the coffee shop... maybe. At least both of them were hoping it would happen.

On Tuesday it was like Magnus was constantly staring at the door, waiting for the both guys to enter through it. Still he tried to stay focused on his job, taking orders and preparing drinks until he was send to break. He would have actually preferred it to not take a break at all. But now he was sitting in the staff room, nervous and excited at the same time. What if they would come in right now? And he would miss them? He rubbed his temples. He should just stop thinking about it.

Back at work he didn't really realize it became later and later until he took a look at his watch. 6pm. So they wouldn't come after all. Well, wasn't a surprise, right? After all Catarina had maybe been too weird to them. Same with himself. Jace could probably imagine already what was going on.

When he locked the door at 9:30pm he was sure about it. She had scared them away, and so did he.

Magnus closed the store and left it through the service entrance. He walked to the closest station, thinking about how stupid it was to actually believe that this would somehow work out. And after all _Handsome One_ was just like any other pretty guy. He drank from the coffee he poured himself before closing and looked up to the night sky.  
No. He wasn't. _Handsome One_ had touched something deep inside of him though he didn't even talk to him. But he hadn't been interested like that in anyone else for a long time. Those shining eyes, the smile on his lips when he had looked at and talked to Jace. His voice had been soft and relaxing.  
'Honestly, what's wrong with you?' Magnus thought to himself. 'You saw him for a few seconds. That's it.'

Catarina rushed to the door when she heard the keys. She was excited to hear his story and listen to him talking about the black-haired mysterious guy who would finally have a name but when she saw the look on his face she didn't even bother mentioning him, which Magnus was really grateful for.  
“There are some leftovers in the kitchen. Madzie's eyes have been bigger than her stomach again” She said instead and Magnus shook his head.

“Nah, it's fine. I'll have a drink and go to bed. Had been quite busy today” With that he went to the living room, took a glass and stopped in his movements when he saw Catarina in the corner of his eye, standing here, her arms crossed. “Alright then. No drink”

“Kiss Madzie good night before you go to bed” The woman just said and Magnus nodded, went to the girl's room. Madzie was already asleep and Magnus kissed her forehead softly, touched the round little cheek.  
“Good night, Princess,” he whispered before leaving the room and going to his own bedroom.

Catarina was seriously worried. Why haven't they shown up? If they weren't into coming over in the first place, they could just have said so... At least nobody would have waited for them then. It just didn't make any sense...

She went to Magnus' room, knocked. “Good night,” she said and left for her room.

 

 


End file.
